


one night only

by gx65731321



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gx65731321/pseuds/gx65731321





	one night only

十一  
“告诉我”塞斯克在训练场上紧跟着席尔瓦问道。

“不，不关你的事。”

“你们和好了吗? ”塞斯克满怀希望地问

“我们只谈了一分钟，训练结束后我要去找他。”

塞斯克咧嘴大笑。

“你真是个八卦女孩，”席尔瓦喃喃自语，朝比利亚站的地方看了一眼。 当塞斯克不停地询问席尔瓦的队友时，那位年长的球员回头看了看，转动着眼珠。席尔瓦回应了他的目光。

塞斯克弯下腰，把下巴靠在了席尔瓦的肩膀上。“我看到了。” 席尔瓦轻轻地把他推开。 “你闭嘴。”

由于即将到来和俄罗斯的半决赛，训练异常的紧张。塞尔吉奥粗暴地对待眼前的一切，但这并没对他有多大帮助。

当他们回到巴士上的时候，席尔瓦已经完全厌倦了塞斯克询问他比利亚的悄悄话。他把那个加泰罗尼亚人推到一个空座位上，很快又给自己找了一个尽可能远的座位。幸运的是，他们在回来的路上播放的音乐分散了塞斯克的注意力，他用最高的嗓音和大部分队员一起唱歌。

席尔瓦即紧张又兴奋得跳下了巴士，四处张望着比利亚，但是哪里都没见到他。年轻的瓦伦西亚人推测他可能去洗澡了，或者是在楼上等着他，于是他(尽可能漫不经心地)冲向电梯。

到了楼上席尔瓦发现自己的房间空无一人，就去了伊克尔和塞斯克的房间。在门外，他停下来深呼吸，做好了准备，不断提醒自己，他想起当他说他想谈谈的时候，维拉看起来很高兴。席尔瓦轻轻地咬了咬下嘴唇。自从他第一次来到瓦伦西亚之后，他面对比利亚还没有这么紧张过。

比利亚微笑着打开门，“进来。”

席尔瓦小心翼翼地坐在其中一张床上，双手交叉放在膝盖上，比利亚坐在他旁边，两人似乎都不知道如何开始。

停顿了很长一段时间后，比利亚问道: “那么我们现在应该说点什么? ”

席尔瓦耸了耸肩。“我不知道，我不擅长这个。”

“我们应该坦诚相待，”比利亚决定，把自己的身体斜靠近席尔瓦。 “你... 喜欢我吗? ”

席尔瓦脸红了，害羞地点点头。“你喜欢我吗? ”他低声问道

“是，我喜欢，我只是不知道你真的对我有好感。”

席尔瓦抬起了头“我认为你和我想要的不一样，我不想我们只是一夜情。”

“你觉得那一夜只是一夜情吗” 比利亚靠得更近了，两人的腿轻轻地碰在一起。

席尔瓦伤心地点点头。“你和我都喝醉了，我们都忘乎所以了。”

“我必须喝得酩酊大醉，才能只管去做，不去担心会发生什么。” 席尔瓦能感觉到他朋友呼出的热气让他的脖子发痒。

“对不起，我让你为费尔南多生气了”席尔瓦低声说。

比利亚的手揉了揉他的膝盖“我更生他的气，我告诉过他离你远点，但他有时候真的很自大，不停别人的话。”

“你为什么和他上床? ” 席尔瓦抬起头，忧虑地与对方进行了眼神交流。

比利亚耸耸肩回答“我想我只是觉得新奇，我喜欢这样，这没有任何意义。”

席尔瓦转过身，感觉到比利亚的手从他的膝盖移动到托起他的下巴，然后又把头转向他。“我们能不谈论他吗? ”

“那你想谈什么? ”

“没什么，”比利亚身体前倾，坚定地吻住席尔瓦。“我有很多想做的，但不包括谈话。”

席尔瓦盯着另一个人的黑眼睛，几乎完全得投降。“我们是不是应该谈谈我们要怎么做? ”

比利亚用手捧着席尔瓦的脸。“你知道怎么做，我记得你做得很好。”

席尔瓦脸红了，试图抽身离开。“不，不是这个，我是说我们，什么是规则和... ... ”他的话被比利亚的嘴再次打断

“之后还有很多时间可以聊天，我只是想先知道你是否真的喜欢我。”

席尔瓦屏住呼吸，盯着比利亚，脑子里盘旋着他们在把事情搞得更复杂之前应该谈论的所有事情，最后他做出了一个决定。“去他丨妈丨的，”说着，他伸出手把比利亚拉向自己。

两名球员都倒在了床上，激丨情地吻着对方，双手、双臂和双腿都扭曲在一起。席尔瓦感觉到自己的衬衣被扯开了，只有亲吻的间隙，他才能把衬衣从头上扯下来。比利亚的双手比上次更加仔细得探索着他的身体。他慢慢地从席尔瓦的腰部向上跑到他的腹部和胸部，然后再次向下，每一个刻意的挑丨逗动作都让席尔瓦的身体扭曲，他发现自己忍不住的在比利亚湿润的嘴里呻丨吟。

当这位前锋向下挪动时，探索的双手很快就被一张嘴所取代，但是当比利亚用嘴脱下席尔瓦的短裤时，短裤被鞋子缠住了。

“哦，看在上帝的份上”比利亚喊道，他愤怒的脱下席尔瓦的鞋子，扔到远处的墙上。“到底是谁他丨妈发明了鞋子? ”

席尔瓦开心地笑了起来，伸手把比利亚拉回到他身边，他们温暖的身体紧紧地贴在一起。比利亚娴熟地脱掉了自己的内裤。席尔瓦开始咬比利亚后劲，用微笑奖来励对方的呻丨吟。

比利亚突然往后退了退，把手伸向床头柜。

“你在找什么? ”席尔瓦的声音已经变得沙哑。

“他们肯定在这里藏着润滑油”比利亚一边说，一边翻着抽屉。

“我们上次没用过，”席尔瓦一边提醒一边向上扭动着他的臀部。

比利亚停顿了一下，享受着这种感觉。“我不想弄疼你，”他喃喃自语，然后得意洋洋地举起了润滑油。“告诉过你他们会有这个！。”（译者的话：你们为什么有这东西）

席尔瓦微笑着把头靠在枕头上，听着自己在比利亚开始前戏时的叫声。即使闭上眼睛，他也能感觉到另一个人在看着他，他的手指在年轻的巴伦西亚体内移动。席尔瓦喘着大气，他知道维拉正享受着他的反应。只有当他感觉到这名前锋的身体再次紧紧压在他身上时，他才睁开了眼睛。

席尔瓦感到比利亚的阴丨茎进入了他，他轻轻地娇丨喘了一声。比利亚在他嘴角的一个快速的轻吻让他安静下来，然后他的嘴开始反击，希望他们能记住这次比他们第一次在一起时更好的感觉。

当比利亚开始越来越用力地插入时，席尔瓦发现自己无法控制自己的叫娇丨喘声，双腿紧紧得缠绕着比利亚的腰。但这只会让比利亚更加兴奋，因为他呼出的热气扑面在了席尔瓦的脖子上，他的手抓着每一他寸皮肤。当席尔瓦开始用力拉扯维拉的头发时，他并没有抱怨，他只是抽插得越来越快，越来越用力，享受着这位年轻球员发出的声音。最后，当他们互相呻吟着对方的名字时候，两个人一起射了出来，同时达到了高丨潮，然后重重得倒在了床上。

席尔瓦气喘吁吁得盯着天花板，当他的呼吸平稳下来时，他发现比利亚的胳膊又一次在他的腰间盘旋。他僵硬地移动着，背对着另一个球员，他感觉维拉的头靠在他的脖子后面。 静静地，甚至没有意识到自己的疲惫，席尔瓦渐渐入睡了。当他十分钟后醒来时，他发现维拉正看着他。

“对不起，我不是故意在你身上睡着的。”

“我确认把你累坏了，你不自觉得睡着了” 比利亚轻轻地吻了吻他的后颈。

席尔瓦懒洋洋地用胳膊肘推了推他。

“如果你愿意，你可以多休息一会儿，”比利亚打着哈欠说。“我也没有完全清醒，但以防万一，或我们许应该睡到被子下面。”

席尔瓦点点头，钻进被窝，比利亚紧跟着他。当他把头靠在前锋的胸口，感觉自己的眼睛开始闭上时，席尔瓦喃喃地说: “不知道这是谁的床。”

“伊克尔说那是塞斯克的，”比利亚回答道。

“那真有意思”席尔瓦皱起了眉头。“怎么闻不到蘑菇的味道。”

十二  
席尔瓦慢慢地醒了过来，他发现自己睡着的床已经空了，床上只剩自己的身体，他用胳膊肘支起身子，昏昏沉沉地环顾四周，发现比利亚几乎已经穿着整齐。

“你要去哪儿? ”他问道，他的声音睡醒后有点沙哑。

比利亚轻轻地把席尔瓦的衬衫扔向他。“差不多该吃饭了。”

“哦，好吧。” 席尔瓦用手梳理着凌乱的头发，开始懒洋洋地寻找他的衣服。

席尔瓦笑着回答，笨拙地系着一只鞋的鞋带。

当卧室的门突然打开时，两个球员同时抬起头来，看到伊克尔正在和另一个人谈话。

“哦! ” 伊克尔停顿了一下，盯着那两个几乎穿好衣服的大卫。 “我不知道你们在... ... 我马上走。”

塞斯克的头出现在伊克尔的肩膀上，门将试图让他后退。

“哦~”塞斯克咯咯地笑着。 “抱歉打扰了，我告诉过你不会花很长时间的”他说得很大声。

“嘘，”伊克尔指挥塞斯克出去，在关门前再次微笑着道歉。他们听到塞斯克在门外大声说，“等等，那是我的床吗? ”

“我想他们现在知道了，”席尔瓦笑着穿上他剩下的那只鞋。

比利亚咬住了嘴唇“我想是的，嘿，我在想，当我们回到瓦伦西亚的时候，也许我们不应该告诉任何人，至少不是马上。”

“你确定吗? ”席尔瓦平静地问。

比利亚点了点头。“这关系到我的妻子，所以我必须小心。”

“这有道理。” 席尔瓦站了起来，整理着他凌乱的衣服

“你确定吗? ” 比利亚也站在那里，直视着对方的眼睛。“你不介意吗? ”

“当然，”席尔瓦咧嘴笑着说 “我知道这事是怎么运作的，我没那么无辜。另外，这可能会很有趣，我们自己的小秘密。”

比利亚把他拉了过来给了他一个坚定而温柔的吻 “会很有趣的，来吧，我饿死了。” 

最后他们看起来还算体面得离开了房间，却发现费尔南多在塞尔吉奥的门口守了一夜。

“我猜你们两个和好了”费尔南多抬起头来。

比利亚生气地向前走了几步，但是席尔瓦有点尴尬得把他拉了回来，“塞尔吉奥还在生你的气吗? ”他问道。

费尔南多悲伤地点点头。“他不肯开门。” 比利亚似乎并不太关心这名前锋的处境，他向席尔瓦投去了一个眼神，很明显是在说: “我们走吧。” 然而，席尔瓦还没有准备好离开，他向前一步，大声敲着卧室的门。“塞尔吉奥! ” 他喊道。“现在马上出来，别像个白痴似的。”

突然塞尔吉奥猛得打开门，力气大到差点把门弄坏，费尔南多跳了起来，吓得下巴都要掉下来了“你们到底想要什么? ”

面对塞尔吉奥的目光，席尔瓦后退了一步，但还不打算放弃。“你能不能和费尔南多谈谈，这样我们就能重新成为一支合格的球队，并且在明天的比赛中有机会赢得比赛? 或者你打算用90分钟的时间对付自己的队员? ”

塞吉奥愤怒地瞪着眼睛，想不出还有什么话可说。

“请和我谈谈好吗? ” 席尔瓦从经验中认出了费尔南多的小狗眼，并认为如果塞尔吉奥还能抵抗住，那他一定就是冰做的。显然他不是，因为当他看着这名前锋时，他不安地移动了一下，叹了口气。 “我还在生你的气，”他警告说，尽管这话并不让人信服。

“我知道。” 费尔南多轻轻地向前伸手，双手放在塞吉奥的脸的两侧。“我只是想谈谈，也许我可以让你不生气。” 他满怀希望地看着那个咬着嘴唇的塞维利亚人。

“也许我们现在应该走了，”比利亚低声说，他的呼吸在席尔瓦的耳边令他发痒。年轻的巴伦西亚点点头，两人悄悄地沿着走廊离开。

由于下一场比赛是半决赛，球队决定早早地休息一下。虾比的房间里挤满了西班牙人，大多是打牌的。由于很早就感到无聊，塞斯克和席尔瓦决定干自己的事，他们开始看一部晦涩的奥地利肥皂剧。席尔瓦很高兴看到塞斯克和伊克尔似乎对他们之前看到的一切保持沉默。这意味着席尔瓦觉得别人不会注意到他一直偷瞥比利亚和每当比利亚获胜后他脸上露出的笑容。(虽然pepe一直指责比利亚作弊。)

他还注意到，塞尔吉奥和费尔南多并没有和队友一起吃饭，而是结伴一起出现在屋内。这位金发前锋因为糟糕的表现早早得被逐出牌局，最终懒洋洋地躺在沙发上，在这个已经拥挤的房间里占据了很大的空间。塞尔吉奥最终走过去，用力挪了挪费尔南多的腿，在沙发上占了一席之地。

“你觉得他们现在没事了吗? ” 塞斯克低声说，毫不含糊地看着两名球员。

席尔瓦慢慢把视线从奥地利的肥皂剧里转移到塞吉奥开始温柔地亲吻费尔南多的地方，那是其他人都看不到的地方。“是的，我认为他们很好。” 塞斯克在他旁边咯咯地笑。

对于席尔瓦来说，对俄罗斯的半决赛是完美的，但也是糟糕的。他们赢了，这很好，他们相应地庆祝，但是比利亚受伤了。他甚至不能和比利亚一起庆祝他渴望已久的欧洲杯进球。小巴伦西亚不得不将就一下跳到塞斯克身上（译者的话：小法只配勉强一下吗23333），不过这也不全是坏事。最糟糕的是比利亚不可能参加决赛了，如果不是他他们甚至都进不了决赛。至少，席尔瓦是这么觉得的。

比利亚坚持不管他是否受伤，进入决赛值得庆祝。甚至是他把席尔瓦拖到酒店的酒吧里，和球队的其他成员一起狂欢。整个晚上，他们都紧紧地挤在一起，费尔南多笑着试图阻止塞尔吉奥喝得太醉，看着塞斯克招惹任何一个站着不动的人，因为他在击败俄罗斯人的过程中起到了重要作用。

席尔瓦搂着比利亚的腰，他们一直紧紧得拥抱庆祝，这一次他们都没有喝醉。席尔瓦清楚地听到了维拉对他耳语的每一句暗示，在其他人醉倒睡着或者上楼之前，席尔瓦把维拉拉回了自己的房间。席尔瓦满怀信心，把队友推到墙边，粗暴地吻了他一下。最后席尔瓦主导着把他们两领到维拉的床上。

直到他们私人“庆祝”完毕，他们才听到塞尔吉奥和费尔南多在隔壁做着同样的事情。比利亚轻声笑了起来，“我们该反思下也许在他们两个人上楼之前我们就睡在一起了。”

“我们没那么糟糕”席尔瓦咧嘴笑着，胳膊搭在维拉的腰上。“我们有自制力，我们只是还没有使用它。”

比利亚微笑着闭上了眼睛，而席尔瓦则热情地贴着他打着哈欠。年轻的瓦伦西亚人觉得舒适自在，因为他高兴地知道当他醒来的时候，比利亚仍然会在那里，想睡多少个晚上就睡多少个晚上。


End file.
